Lab Rats Facebook
by Annabethchase22
Summary: The Lab Rats got a Facebook! I was bored so I decided to make one of these.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen a lot of these, but there weren't any for lab rats so..**

**Chase Davenport has joined Facebook**

**Bree Davenport has joined Facebook**

**Adam Davenport has joined Facebook**

**Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley are now friends.**

**Leo Dooley: **You guys just joined Facebook! YES!

**Chase Davenport: **Yes, it's a total waste of time. Bree made me.

**Bree Davenport: **dont u dre blme ths on me

**Chase Davenport: **Bree! Don't you dare blame this on me! You aren't texting. It isn't even cool.

**Adam Davenport:** Says an uncool person

**Leo Dooley**: Apply ice to burned area

**Chase Davenport:** You aren't cool either.

**Leo Dooley has logged off.**

**Adam Davenport has updated his status:**

Jut got faceboook whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Comments:**

**Chase Davenport:** Just got a facebook. Whoo!

**Adam Davenport:** Don't copy me.

**Bree Davenport**: I told Mr. Davenport to install a voice program. Adam talks, the program types.

**Chase Davenport:** Smart

**Adam Davenport:** xD

**Bree Davenport**: How'd he say that?

**Chase Davenport**: Dunno

**Marcus Davenport:** DID CHASE DAVENPORT SMARTEST GUY ALIVE SAY DUNNO

**Chase Davenport:** Go away.

**Bree Davenport:** Yeah..I'm not in the mood to deal with your cyberbullying.

**Chase Davenport:**C Check your spelling

**Bree Davenport:** I DON'T CARE

**Marcus Davenport: **Yeah..no one does

**Krane:** Except for teachers or really annoying people

**Marcus Davenport:** Who are you.

**Bree Davenport:** He's working with Douglas

**Chase Davenport:** He's evil

**Adam Davenport:** Meh

**Marcus Davenport:** Oh..so your good?

**Krane:** I work solo, alone. Douglas has been elimanted.

**Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, and Marcus Davenport have logged off.**

**Adam Davenport:** So..how are you?

**Krane has logged off.**

**Tasha Davenport has joined Facebook**

**Tasha Davenport:** Hey Leo

**Leo Dooley**: Oh no

**Leo Dooley has logged off.**

**Caitlin**: Bree, you got a Facebook

**Bree Davenport**: Yeah, its great.

**Owen:** No its not great. Technology takes away focus from arrt

**Bree Davenport**: ok

**Caitlin:**why Bree why

**Bree Davenport has logged off.**

**Chase Davenport:** So..

**Owen:** So...

**Caitlin: **So...

**Chase Davenport, Owen and Caitlin have logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Bree Davenport has updated her status:**

My superspeed is speedterrific

**Comments:**

**Chase Davenpor**t: My supersmarts are smartastic

**Leo Dooley:** My coolness is coolunderful

**Adam Davenport:** I have super strengh.

**Caitlin:** WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Chase Davenport:** ABORT GUYS ABORT FACEBOOK I REPEAT ABORT FACEBOOK!

**Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, and Leo Dooley have logged off.**

**Adam Davenport:** We have bionic abilities.

**Adam Davenport:** Stop, Chase, ow

**Adam Davenport:** has died.

**Chase Davenport:** We are just pretending we are bionic. Hehehehe.

**Chase Davenport has logged off.**

**Caitlin:** Ok then...

**Chase Davenport updated his status:**

I could you lift you up.

**Comments:**

**Bree Davenport:** What? I'm older than you. Adam can.

**Chase Davenport:** I could show you what you wanna to see.

**Bree Davenport:** What? How?

**Chase Davenport:** And take you where you wanna be

**Bree Davenport**: I HAVE SUPERSPEED. YOU DON'T! Unless you discovered you could teleport.

**Chase Davenport: **You could be my luck

**Bree Davenport:** CHASE DAVENPORT YOU HAVE GONE CRAY CRAY

**Chase Davenport:** Even if the sky is falling down

**Bree Davenport:** Why would the sky be falling?

**Leo Dooley:** Krane?

**Chase Davenport:** I know that we'll be safe and sound.

**Bree Davenport:...**

**Chase Davenport:** We're safe and sound

**Bree Davenport**: Shut up!

**Chase Davenport:** I could fill your cup

**Bree Davenport**: I don't need you to

**Chase Davenport:** You know my river won't evaporate

**Bree Davenport:** You have a river?

**Chase Davenport**: This world we still appreciate

**Bree Davenport:** CHASE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**Chase Davenport:** You could be my luck

**Bree Davenport:** WE ARE BROTHER AND SISTER  
**Chase Davenport**: Even in a hurricane of frowns

**Bree Davenport:** YOU ALREADY FREAKING SAID THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND ADAM AGAIN?

**Chase Davenport:** I know that we'll be safe and sound

**BreeDavenport:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**O**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chase Davenport: **Bree, chillax it's a song. It's a song.

**Bree Davenport has logged off.**

**Annabethchase22 has updated her status:**

What do you guys think? 


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a weird chapter.**

**Donald Davenport has joined Facebook.**

**Tasha Davenport and Donald Davenport are now friends.**

**Donald Davenport:** Why aren't the kids accepting my requests?

**Tasha Davenport:** Dunno

**Tasha Davenport:** Force them

**Tasha Davenport: **Say "I will ground you if you don't accept it"

**Donald Davenport is now friends with Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Leo Dooley and Bree Davenport.**

**Chase Davenport:** Ugh

**Bree Davenport:** Ik

**Donald Davenport:** What are you guys talking about? This is great.

**Leo Dooley:** We love you, but Facebook is for friends.

**Bree Davenport:** Its _so_ not cool

**Adam Davenport:** Wll dh 4 evers

**Chase Davenport:** Well duh forever

**Chase Davenport:** You sound like a girl

**Bree Davenport:** Hey!

**Bree Davenport:** ths s o nt tru u lir go 2 kran

**Donald Davenport:** I got this Chase

**Donald Davenport:** This is so nope true listen go two eat Kran

**Chase Davenport:** Uh..that's not it

**Bree Davenport:** Dh lik tots 4 eve

**Donald Davenport:** I got this

**Chase Davenport:** No ya don't

**Chase Davenport:** That's so not true you liar go 2 Krane

**Chase Davenport:** Duh like totally forever

**Leo Dooley:** BAM! The power of the youth.

**Maddie Rooney:** That's my catch phrase. BAM WHAT?!

**Liv Rooney:** _Sing it loud_

**Joey Rooney:** Guys! Your embarrassing me. In front of my crush. Bree. We are gonna do 69

**Donald Davenport: **Oh that's nice..

**Liv Rooney**: Oh my eyeballs

**Maddie Rooney and Liv Rooney have logged off.**

**Adam Davenport:** YOU DUCKING DITCH! GET YOUR DUCKING DIRTY HANDS OFF MY ANGEL SISTER

**Bree Davenport**: It's too late

**Chase Davenport: **Chillax, dude it's not like she's done IT before :)

**Bree Davenport:** Too late

**Donald Davenport:** Wait...I just searched up 69 means. What is It?

**Donald Davenport:** YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER I WILL KILL YOU YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR SHORT PATHETIC LIFE!

**Joey Rooney has logged off.**

**Bree Davenport**:...

**Donald Davenport:** Now what is it? Glad I'm on fb. Learned soooooo much.

**Donald Davenport:** Wait, Bree have you done 69

**Donald Davenport:**Chase what is it?

**Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley have logged off.**C

**Tasha Davenport:** Well that just happened. Let's go to dinner. We can gossip about the kids.

Sorry guys! I ju**st had to. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeey!**

**Bree Davenport added 4 pics to her album: YOLO**

Kinda late but for ya Austin I'd expose my biggest secret.

**Comments:**

**Donald Davenport:** WHERE ARE ALL THESE PICTURES FROM? WHO IS AUSTIN?

**Austin Moon:** YO

**Austin Moon:** Thnx bree

**Owen: **They are pretty cool.

**Ally Dawson: **Big secret? Huh

**Alex Russo:** Ally, wats ur big secret?

**Ally Dawson has logged off.**

**Cece Jones:** Pretty. But Bree, you need help. Your so weak in fashion.

**Rocky Blue:** No one cares

**Adam Davenport**: True that

**Hatergonnahatesobackoof**: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

**Emma Ross: **Your right. H8ers gonna h8

**Janelle:** uh-huh

**Avery Jennings:** Dancing.

**Jessie Prescott:** Just got a fb

**Luke Ross:** And ur using my friend's fb to advertise?

**Lindy Watson: **That's just mean. Btw, luv the pics.

**Rachel Patty:** Love them. Post it on Instagram. More people are on there.

**I dunno. I am weird. :)**


End file.
